


Who Invited You, Romeo?

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pinched himself, but when the blond guy didn’t disappear like a phantom, Steve knew he wasn’t dreaming; although, Sharon from across the hall had brought over some brownies the other night. She didn’t seem the sort to lace them with anything, but Steve was struggling to find an explanation for why a random stranger was sleeping on his balcony, eighteen stories above ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Invited You, Romeo?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Who Invited You, Romeo? 阳台上的罗密欧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502166) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight), [anniex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex)



Steve pinched himself.

The blond man was still asleep on Steve’s balcony.

Steve pinched himself again, but when the blond guy didn’t disappear like a phantom, Steve knew he wasn’t dreaming; although, Sharon from across the hall had brought over some brownies the other night. She didn’t seem the sort to lace them with anything, but Steve was struggling to find an explanation for why a random stranger was sleeping on his balcony, eighteen stories above ground.

“Hey,” Steve said.

The guy rolled over and buried his face in his arms.

“Hey!” Steve raised his voice.

The man grumbled and curled into a ball.

Steve huffed. He glanced at the canister he’d brought with him to water his plants. In a swift move, Steve dumped the canister’s contents on the intruder.

The blond guy shot up with a cat-like yowl and rolled away and onto all fours.

“You mind telling me what you’re doing on my balcony?” Steve demanded.

The blond guy blinked. Drops of water slid down hair to his cheeks. He shook his head like a dog before staring up at Steve again. “You know, you look even better in person.”

Steve stiffened in alarm.

Blond guy winced. “Yeah, sorry. Just realized how creepy that sounded. I’m not much of a morning person.” He stuck out his hand. “Name’s Clint Barton.” He nodded at the balcony one apartment over. “I’m your neighbor.”

Steve blinked as vague recollections of conversations with his neighbor Tony surfaced. “You’re Tony’s roommate; the one who lives in the vents.”

Clint scowled. “I travel through the vents a few times to avoid him and your roommate going at like they haven’t shagged in seventy years and suddenly I’m the vent guy?” Clint wiggled his fingers, drawing attention back to his extended hand. “Also, you think you could help me up?”

Steve took Clint’s hand and hauled the guy up like Clint weighed nothing at all, which was surprising. Clint had muscles and a good build; Steve had been prepared to put a little more effort into helping Clint up.

“Thanks,” Clint said, releasing Steve’s hand.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “Back to my original question: what are you doing on my balcony?”

Clint gripped the back of his neck and rotated his head until the neck muscles popped. “Our roommates made the beast with two backs at my apartment last night—emphasis on beast, by the way. The sounds those two make…” Clint shook his head in disbelief. “Anyway, point is, they are loud as hell. I complained. Bucky told me I could sleep in his bed. Your door was locked, so I went out to my balcony and jumped over to yours, but the backdoor was locked too.”

“So you decided to sleep on my balcony?” Steve deadpanned. “Why not your own? Or why not call a friend?”

Clint held up one finger. “First, note that the doors leading to our balconies are sliding glass. Also, I’m sure by now you’ve learned that Bucky and Tony don’t always stay in one room. I’ve already seen them naked enough times; thank you. Your balcony was safer. As for friends…Natasha is a stone cold bitch when she wants to be. It’s why I love her.”

Steve did not know what to say to that. He was tempted to inquire about this Natasha person, but his sense of self-preservation told him to hold off.

“Anyway,” Clint sang the word. “You going to invite me in?”

“Why would I do that?”

Clint’s smile fell. “Aw, c’mon. You’d really leave a pal out in the cold?”

Steve shook his head. “I’d hardly call you a pal.”

Clint pretended to get socked in the chest. “Ouch. Bucky wasn’t kidding. You really don’t pull punches, do you?”

Steve was going to have a serious talk with Bucky about giving out information to strangers, even if aforementioned strangers were neighbors.

Clint was grinning again. “Just one cup of coffee for the road. It’s freezing out here, and I’ve been outside all night.”

Steve eyed Clint warily. Clint didn’t seem cold—he certainly wasn’t shivering—but Steve wasn’t an idiot either; he knew how cold nights got in New York. Honestly, Steve was surprised Clint had been able to sleep at all, what with the noise and temperature.

“Just one.” Steve held open the door for Clint.

Clint’s face lit up as he sauntered past Steve, clamping a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Thanks, bud. You’re just as sweet as Bucky said too.”

Steve flushed. “What the heck has Bucky been saying about me?”

Clint wagged his finger and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Oh no, Mr. Neighbor, you do not get to learn about all the juicy gossip I got on you unless you supply me with dinner first. Although…” a shark like grin consumed Clint’s features. “I could be persuaded to give you some dirt on Bucky for a couple of doughnuts. The things Tony has gotten that guy to do just by batting his eyelashes are pretty hilarious.”

Steve hesitated. He closed the door to the balcony behind him as he led Clint to the kitchen. He paused in front of one of the cabinets then reached inside the cupboard and pulled out a packaged cinnamon roll. “I don’t have doughnuts, but how about this instead?”

Clint smirked and snatched up the cinnamon roll. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
